Thunderstorm
by AngelicPretty
Summary: Drabble fill for a friend who requested a thunderstorm prompt where Toki and Magnus were "probably caught outside and freezing hhh haha"


"I tolds you I heard thunders."

"Shut up."

After a night of reckless drinking, the bars all closing at 2am was the only thing that kept Toki and Magnus from spending their night in the emergency room. But after being kicked out, they hadn't been walking more than a few minutes before a flash of lightning shattered the sky, breaking open the grey clouds overhead. They soon found themselves completely drenched and running haphazardly for the nearest cover of any sort, desperate to flee the icy rain.

Now they sat under the shelter of a bus stop, arguing about whose fault this was as they waited for the storm to pass. Truthfully, Magnus was grateful to find somewhere to sit. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to stay on his feet, and trying to keep up with a drunk Toki, who found no better a time than now to run around like a child on a sugar rush, would certainly end with him on the concrete and in more pain than he currently was. In order to deal with the manchild at his side without killing himself by the night's end, Magnus had unintentionally consumed more alcohol than he should have, and as a result, he hadn't been as _graceful_ as he would have liked. Toki found it considerably hilarious how Magnus clipped doorframes and constantly kept running into things on his left. It reminded him why he never drank in public anymore. His pride could only take so much and the laughter at his expense had him daydreaming of giving Toki a good punch in the eye and forcing him try to navigate in the dark while drunk and half blind.

But of course, his great dislike for Toki was a little more deep-seated than that. He never wanted to be out here in the first place. He never actually _wanted_ to spend time with Toki, much less have to deal with the somehow even more moronic, clingy mess Toki became after drinking. But he often reminded himself that it was all for a greater purpose. Every little thing Magnus did these days was part of a bigger plan, fueled by a decade long grudge… but at the moment, the details of this plan were a bit foggy. Unable to remember _exactly_ why he was subjecting himself to this torture, he let out a sigh. The world was still spinning and his slowed senses were being overloaded by the freezing water dripping down his neck, the way his body was beginning to shiver, and the high-pitched, incomprehensible blabbing coming from the seat to his right. He didn't need to be sober to know that he hated everything about being out here tonight.

"Ams you cold? Looks at you, you're shivering."

"What, and you're not? It dropped like, twenty fucking degrees." He always tried his hardest not to slur his words even while shitfaced. Toki's English, on the other hand, always seemed to get worse.

"It's because you nevers close your stupid shirts!" Toki retorted, grabbing the edges of Magnus' shirt and pulling them together before attempting to button it up. "I don'ts wants you to get sick."

"Like that'll actually do anything at this point," Magnus growled, slapping Toki's hand away from his chest; he'd buttoned it pathetically unevenly.

"Fines then, how's this?" Toki's arms slipped under Magnus', pulling him towards him just enough so that he could snuggle his head against Magnus' collarbone. "This has nothings on Norway. I can keeps you warm."

Magnus immediately tried to push him away, none too thrilled about having another drenched person dripping icy water onto him, but Toki was latched on harder than he could wrestle off in his current state. His arms and legs were numb from both the cold and alcohol and his head spun every time it moved. He should have expected this – when in a good mood, Toki tried to hug everyone he could reach when he got drunk enough. But before Magnus could beg him to let go, Toki was speaking again.

"You're a lots more fun than them dildos. I likes hangins around withs you."

"Uh, thanks." Magnus withheld a sigh. He had gone so far without being on the receiving end of one of Toki's drunken spiels about how much he loved and would die for his current victim… usually a stranger.

"I means yeah, you're a little mean sometimes, but you're stills way nicer than anys of them. And I knows, no matters what they say, you're a good persons 'cause you saved my life!"

"Yeah… Any time... But Toki, can you please get-"

"Magnus, I likes you, y'know?"

Magnus hesitated as Toki drew away enough to look him in the eyes. The cold air stung where their bodies had trapped the warmth he hadn't noticed until now. Something in his mind told him that it was critical he play along. "I… like you, too, Toki." He lied straight through his teeth.

But that was all Toki needed to hear before he pressed his lips against Magnus', closing the spaces between them again. Magnus instinctively recoiled, but when his jaw dropped slightly in surprise, Toki took it as an invitation to deepen the kiss and wrap his arms around his neck. Magnus found himself turning to face Toki entirely now, unwittingly tempted by the heat he provided.

He knew that underneath his freezing, drunken state he was angry and disgusted and wanted to rip away from Toki, but that same part of his mind spoke again, telling him to kiss back, to get as close as possible. But he couldn't remember why. There was a greater purpose, which he was sure he would remember in the morning through a massive hangover full of every sort of regret imaginable… but for now, he listened more to his body than his mind and drew closer to his only source of warmth.


End file.
